Harry Potter/Relationships
Family Parents Lily Evans (Mother) James Potter (Father) Hedwig (Pet; July 31, 1991-1997) Harry first recieved Hedwig as a late birthday present via Hagrid. Harry began to love her more than just a pet, but a friend. She was very loyal to Harry, such as when she gave off messages to Harry during the summer to keep in contact with his friends. Hedwig showed loyalty to the end, especially when she flies in front of Harry and is hit by the killing curse rather than Harry himself. Hermione Granger ' (Best friend and sister in law; September 1, 1991-present)' Ron Weasley (Best friend and brother in law; September 1, 1991-present) Harry first met Ron on the Hogwarts express, where the latter of the two asked to be allowed to sit in the same train cart as him. They introduce themselves and begin to talk to each other and becoming best friends. Ron tells Harry everything about the Wizarding world and Harry tells Ron about the Muggle world. Both of them became better friends even more when Harry and Ron both become members of the Gryffindor house. Both of them get into mischief, such as losing their way to McGonagall's room and later drag on Hermione to where Fluffy resides. Both of them unintentionally break Hermione's heart and hurt her feelings. Both friends later rescue Hermione and become best friends with each other. Sirius Black Fred Weasley (Friend and brother-in-law; September 1, 1991-May 2, 1998) Harry was close with Fred, one of his best friend, Ron's older. Fred often treated Harry like a younger brother, either teasing him and also caring for Harry as well. During the series, Fred helped save Harry from his evil relatives, the Dursleys and gave him the Marauders' map to sneak into Hogsmeade and joined to disguise himself as Harry Potter during the Battle of the Seven Potters. When Harry found out his friend was killed, he began crying over the friend he lost during the Battle of Hogwarts. Fleur Delacour ' (Friend/sister in law: 1995-present)' Fleur and Harry first met each other when Fleur's school went to be guests at Hogwarts to the Tri-Wizard tournament (which was canceled and resurfaced 200 years between. However, Fleur had little to no concern about Harry being part of the four (formerly three) champions. However, Fleur regarded highly of Harry after he saved Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle. Fleur later helped Harry during the Second Wizarding War when she drank plyjuice potion and took his form so Harry and Hagrid could escape. Lord Voldemort Romances Cho Chang Harry had a crush on fifth-year Cho Chang when he was a fourth year. It may be possible Cho had a crush on him too, but also was in love with Cedric Diggory. They later dated for a brief time during their sixth and fifth year respectively. During this time, Cho and Harry spent almost every time they had together and even shared their first kiss Friends/Allies Neville Longbottom (Friend; September 1991-present) Harry eventually named Neville as the godfather of his second son, Albus Severus Potter. Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape Cedric Diggory Enemies = Bellatrix Lestrange Harry first hears of Bellatrix Lestrange by Neville Longbottom, learning she tortured his friend's parents. After she kills Harry's godfather, he wishes to enact revenge on Lestrange to avenge Sirius. However, it ends up being Molly Weasley who kills Bellatrix after she attempts to threaten her daughter and their family. Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Harry Potter